


I Just Don't See It. SFW.

by Little_Miss_Smuttsicle



Category: JacksepticeyeRPF, Markiplier RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Facebook, Feels, Heartache, Love, M/M, Phone Call, Sweet, YouTube, cry, the truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7248352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Miss_Smuttsicle/pseuds/Little_Miss_Smuttsicle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark can't sleep tonight but really what is new? He needs to kill some time and YouTube seems to nudge him towards re-watching the Panel. For some reason Mark has a heavy heart and struggles to buckle down and relive those amazing memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Don't See It. SFW.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one shot, I don't recall where the idea came from but it's short and sweet. Hope you guys like it.

                He couldn’t sleep; it was a long night that stretched on for days. Mark just laid there staring up at the ceiling, the darkness consumed him and his heart was heavy.

                “I need something to pass the time.” He said into the empty room. He sat up, pulling his laptop from the bag on the floor.

                He was squinting at the bright screen that popped up, filling the darkness with light. He went onto Youtube, he needed something to get his mind off all that was weighing on it.

                **Recommended:**

****

_“Oh great......that’s all I need is self torture.”_ Mark sighed, part of him wanted to stay away from the video, part of him wanted to watch it again and again. 

                He played the video and the whole time his heart ached, he felt so much love but so much pain and it was tugging at his heart strings. He was out of words and out of breath, there was just so much going on in his mind and in his heart. He couldn’t handle it anymore; he didn’t know how he could go on like this. 

                _“Jack.....I want to be everything you never knew you needed.”_ He couldn’t help but notice how many times he stole glances from Jack; he didn’t know how obvious it was. He was sure all the fangirls had noticed, _did Jack notice?_

_ _

                Jack was up late as usual; he was a night owl and didn’t often go to bed before sunrise. He was scrolling through Facebook, listening to music. 

                He stumbles upon a post from Mark; _he must have been re-watching the panel._ He had not much else going on so he thought he would re-watch it as well. He was curious as to why Mark was still up but maybe he just couldn’t sleep. 

                Jack decided to re-watch it himself, seeing the panel again got his mind going and reminded him that people had kept mentioning Mark stealing glances. He brushed it off because those Septiplier shippers were always making jokes, they had no problem with it but it was just cute how people had seen this “evidence”, he never noticed it and he just laughed it off. 

                Going through the video he had paused to grab a beer, returning he noticed the screen had paused on a certain shot, he stopped and realized, _maybe there was something here and they weren’t just poking fun at us, it was real. Mark really did steal glances. Maybe it’s nothing though....nothing._

_ _

                He decided to share the video himself, he had no words to say and he was unsure how he felt but it was overwhelming for sure. The more he watched the more he saw, the more he noticed what the rest of us noticed. 

Jack just sat there, leaning back in his desk chair. He was lost in his thoughts, trying to process this new found evidence. _Could this whole thing be real? I mean we always played it off as a joke, well **I** did....maybe this wasn’t a joke to him, what if this was reality to Mark....? What if....? _

 _*Ping*_ His Facebook inbox showed one message and it startled him, he sat upright in his chair taking another drink. There in his inbox was a message from Mark, he was too nervous to open it. He just took a deep breath; _this is the most ready I will ever be._

_ _

Jack gulped, _oh god he probably already knows and just wants to hear it from me. Should I tell him? Should we talk this out? I can’t imagine what he’s feeling now, what he’s been feeling this whole time. This whole time I have laughed it off and treated this as a joke, I can’t imagine what that’s like...._ Jack decided to respond, _it’s now or never._

_ _

                Mark read Jacks’ message, he was about to start crying. He shook his head and sniffled back any tears forming. He took his cell phone in hand, the nervousness he felt was so sickening but he needed to do this...He dialed Jacks’ number, waiting for it to ring. 

                Jacks’ phone rang a few times before he noticed it; he reached into his pocket to see the incoming call. His heart stopped and he had a second to choose to answer or not.   _Do it stupid...just answer._

_ _

                He answered the call, not saying a word.

                “Jack, don’t worry about it. You never could’ve known, it’s not a big deal anyway.”

                “But...it IS a big deal. I feel awful about all the times I joked about it, like genuinely laughed. I thought it as a joke between us both; I didn’t think anything else of it.”

                “It was a joke for a while and then something just....happened.”

                “I’m sorry.”

                “I’m sorry too Jack...”

                “Why would you be sorry? I was the dick.”

                “I let this get out of hand; I fucked this whole thing up. You didn’t get affected by it till now; you just could’ve continued to laugh it off as a joke. I’m sorry because now I lay awake at night and beat myself up because I love a man who doesn’t love me back. I have to stand around and watch him either love other people or just not know what I’m going through. You sleep fine at night Jack, I don’t and that’s why I’m sorry.”

                ....

                “Mark....I.... I’m truly sorry. I’m not going to laugh and I’m not going to joke about it anymore.  I want you to know....I have thought about it before, from time to time.”

                “Really Jack? You’re not just saying that?”

                “No. I have honestly thought about how cool it would be, if this wasn’t a joke and now it isn’t.”

                “How not?”

                “Because....I love you too.”

 


End file.
